firefandomcom-20200223-history
Portland Fire and Rescue (Oregon)
This article refers to the city in Oregon. For Portland, Maine, see Portland Fire Department (Maine). Apparatus roster Fire Station No. 1 - 55 SW Ash St. Built 1950, refurbished 2009 :Engine 1 - 2008 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/50A) :Truck 1 - 2010 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/95' midship tower) :Squad 1 - 200? American LaFrance Eagle 148 RR walk-in heavy rescue :USAR 1 - 2005 Pierce Dash heavy rescue trailer :Dive Rescue 1 - 1986 Chevy Step Van 30 / FD-built :Trench Rescue 1 - 2008 Sterling / Protech / Sullivan & Brampton Fire Station No. 2 - 4800 NE 122nd Ave. Built ????, refurbished 1992 :Engine 2 - :Truck 2 Fire Station No. 3 - 1715 NW Johnson St. Built 1967, refurbished 2002 : Engine 3 - 2008 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/50A) : Truck 3 - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' Tractor-Drawn Aerial) (SN#25618) Fire Station No. 4 - 511 SW College St. Built 1962, refurbished 2001 :Engine 4 :Truck 4 - 200? American LaFrance Eagle 134 / LTI (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) Fire Station No. 5 - 1505 SW DeWitt St. Built 1960, refurbished 2003 :Engine 5 Fire Station No. 6 - 3660 NW Front Ave. Built 1960, refurbished 2006 :Engine 6 :Fireboat 6 - :Fireboat 6R - :Rescue Boat 6 - Fire Station No. 7 - 1500 SE 122nd Ave. Built 1975, refurbished 2001 :Engine 7 - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/50A) (SN#26743-01) :Truck 7 - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' Tractor-Drawn Aerial) (SN#28204-01) :HazMat 7 :Hazmat 121 - :Recon 3 - :Battalion 3 Fire Station No. 8 - 7134 North Maryland Ave. Built 1959 :Engine 8 - :Truck 8 - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT PUC (1500/500/100' HDL) (SN#28249) Fire Station No. 9 - 1706 SE 39th Ave. Built 2003 : Engine 9 - 2008 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/50A) : Mobile Command 9 : Battalion 4 Fire Station No. 10 - 451 SW Taylors Ferry Rd. Built 1985, refurbished 2001 : Engine 10 : Truck 10 - 201? Pierce Arrow XT (2000/500/105' HDL) (ex-Truck 2) (Stock on lease from Pierce) : Air 10 : Rehab 10 : Water Tender 10 Fire Station No. 11 - 5707 SE 92nd Ave. Built 1928 :Engine 11 - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/50A) (SN#26743-04) :Rescue 11 Fire Station No. 12 - 8645 NE Sandy Blvd. Built 2002 : Engine 12 - 2016 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/50A) (SN#29889-02) : Squad 12 - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT Tractor-Drawn Rescue (Equipped with 100' IMT rescue crane) (SN#25630) (ex-Squad 1) : Air 12 : Rehab 12 Fire Station No. 13 - 926 NE Weidler St. Built 1955, refurbushed 2003 :Engine 13 - 2008 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/50A) :Truck 13 - 1994 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / LTI (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) Fire Station No. 14 - 1905 NE Killingsworth St. Built 1959, refurbished 2001 :Engine 14 - 2008 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/50A) Fire Station No. 15 - 1920 SW Spring St. Built 1927 :Engine 15 Fire Station No. 16 - 1715 SW Skyline Blvd. Built 2002 :Engine 16 :Brush 16 Fire Station No. 17 - 848 North Tomahawk Island Dr. Built 1994 :﻿Engine 17 - :Rescue Boat 17 - :Fire Boat 17 - Fire Station No. 18 - 8720 SW 30th Ave. Built 1960, refurbished 2011 :Engine 18 :Squad 18 :Brush 18 Fire Station No. 19 - 7301 East Burnside St. Built 1953 :Engine 19 Fire Station No. 20 - 2235 SE Bybee Blvd. Built 1959, refurbished 2004 :Engine 20 Fire Station No. 21 - 05 SE Madison St. Built 1961, rebuilt 2014 :﻿Engine 21 :Utility 21 :Rescue Boat 21 Fire Station No. 22 - 7205 North Alta St. Built 1954, refurbished 2001 :Engine 22 - 2016 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/50A) (SN#29889-05) :Truck 22 - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' Tractor-Drawn Aerial) (SN#28204-02) :Brush 22 :Utility 22 :Rescue Boat 22 - :ATV 1'' - :'''ATV 2 - Fire Station No. 24 - 4515 North Maryland Ave. Built 1959 :Engine 24 - 2008 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/50A) :Squad 24 :Foam 24 :Battalion 2 Fire Station No. 25 - 5211 SE Mall St. Built 1959, refurbished 2002 : Engine 25 - 2016 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/50A) (SN#29889-07) : Truck 25 - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' Tractor-Drawn Aerial) (SN#28204-03) Fire Station No. 26 - 5247 North Lombard St. Built 1938, refurbished 2002 :Engine 26 Fire Station No. 27 - 3130 NW Skyline Blvd. Built 2006 :Engine 27 :Brush 27 :Jeep 27 - Fire Station No. 28 - 5540 NE Sandy Blvd. Built 1913, refurbished 2005 :Engine 28 - 2017 Pierce Enforcer pumper (SN#29889-08) Fire Station No. 29 - 13310 SE Foster Rd. Built 1959 : Engine 29 : Brush 29 Fire Station No. 30 - 13313 NE San Rafael St. Built 1958, refurbished 2007 :Engine 30 - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/50A) (SN#26743-03) Fire Station No. 31- 1927 SE 174th Ave. Built ????, rebuilt 2011 :Engine 31 - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/50A) (SN#26743-02) Assignment unknown : 2015 Pierce Saber combination heavy rescue (SN#28847-01) : 2015 Pierce Saber combination heavy rescue (SN#28847-02) : 2010 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (1500/550/50A) (SN#23277) (ex-Engine 2) : 2009 Pierce Arrow XT ladder (-/-/105' HDL) (SN#22398) (ex-Truck 7, ex-Truck 2) : 2008 Pierce Arrow XT pumper (1500/500/50A) (ex-Engine 25) : 2006 American LaFrance Eagle 134 / LTI tower (-/-/93' mid-mount) (ex-Truck 8) : 200? American LaFrance Eagle 134 pumper (ex-Engine 8) : 200? American LaFrance Eagle 134 / LTI ladder (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (ex-Truck 7) : 199? American LaFrance Eagle 134 / LTI ladder (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (ex-Truck 25) : 1994 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / LTI ladder (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (ex-Truck 3) : 1994 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / LTI ladder (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (ex-Truck 22) Retired apparatus : 2011 Pierce Dash CF quint (?/?/105' HDL) (ex-Truck 8) (Stock on lease from Pierce) (Sold to county in Clackamas) : 1985 Duplex D450 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rearmount) : 1983 Duplex D350 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100') (Sold to Scappoose Fire District) External links Portland Fire and Rescue Category:Multnomah County Category:Washington County, Oregon Category:Clackamas County Category:Oregon departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Departments operating American Lafrance apparatus